Cast polyurethane is a useful component of many products, such as shoes. Cast polyurethane possesses properties, such as being relatively pliable and light weight, that make useful for constructing various items and/or component parts of items. The ability to form polyurethane into a desired shape, size, and configuration desired is particularly useful. However, the known processes for forming cast polyurethane are undesirably inefficient and wasteful. For example, in conventional cast polyurethane forming methods workers using straight edges, squeegees, or the like must repeatedly scrape the liquid phase polyurethane to distribute the polyurethane within a mold cavity and remove excess polyurethane from the face of the mold. The excess polyurethane removed by manual scraping is typically unable to be reused, leading to undesirable waste. In addition to repeated and labor intensive manual scraping steps that waste liquid polyurethane, the liquid polyurethane must be repeatedly subjected to a vacuum force to draw air bubbles out of the liquid. Typically, a scraping step must be performed both before and after each vacuum step, which further increases the labor cost and material waste of forming cast polyurethane. Further, the irregularities of a largely manual process of forming cast polyurethane can lead to irregular product quality, unpredictable product performance, and excessive rejections by quality control evaluation.